Exist
by Links Black
Summary: Finding out the time-frame you live in and known your entire life has been altered is a little disheveling , finding out that you didn’t exist in the pre-destine future and its past is just mind blowing. My brothers existed why didn’t I?
1. Chapter 1

Finding out the time-frame you live in and known your entire life has been altered is a little disheveling , finding out that you didn't exist in the pre-destine future and its past is just mind blowing.

My brothers existed why didn't I?

Chapter One

Stardate twenty-two thirty-three, Federation Starship USS Kelvin investigates a strange anomaly, a lightning storm in space. It was only after that Captain of the USS Kelvin knew that his ship was not alone. Their attention was focused on the shape that was materializing from the center of the anomaly. An immense construct of paralyzed geometry rendered solid in metal and composite and materials the Kelvin's sensors could not fully explicate, it completely dwarfed the Federation vessel.

Yet again I found myself looking over what little records were left of the day the Romulan vessel attack the Kelvin.

George S. Kirk Sr. was Captain for twelve minutes, he saved eight hundred lives including those of his wife and new born children. It was unexpected but he had twins, my brother and I born on medical shuttle as our father did a noble kamikaze stunt of flying the USS Kelvin into the alien ship if you could call it that. It was more of a monster than a ship.

That was twenty-one years ago and here I am currently attending Starfleet academy. No word from my brothers. I hadn't heard from George since he ran away from home when Jim and I were ten. I hadn't heard from Jim since I enlisted in Starfleet two years ago.

Thinking of my brothers is only distracting me from my work. Closing out of files I was currently reading I opened up new ones with my course work. I was one of the top students at the academy and I wanted to keep it that way seeing as student who was far ahead of me or anyone at that matter was the newly admitted Vulcan. Something about him was odd from what I new about Vulcan's . I strived to understand him and strived to be as intelligent as I could compared this man.

My years at Starfleet academy went by rather quickly and I would soon be given a title and post on one of the Federation ships. If that in itself didn't make me excited the news that my brother Jim would be joining me at the academy surely did.

I waited anxiously for the shuttle carrying my brother to land and when it did I scan every human and humanoid face looking for him. I spotted him just exiting the shuttle full on in civilian clothes joined by another man who looked a little green from the flight. He also was not wearing academy uniform.

"JIM!" I ran and hugged my brother. "I've missed you so much." I stepped back to look at him his shirt was filthy and stains of blood on it. "You got into another fight?" I didn't really need to ask nor did I need an answer I knew my twin well enough.

"Is this really and way for a future Commander to act?" Jim asked diverting the question.

"No but as you sister I'm allowed to get carried away, besides my final positioning exam isn't until next year." I answered glancing at whom I assumed was Jim's friend. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked.

"This guy, this is Bones." Jim answered and I must have looked confused because he spoke next.

"Doctor Leonard McCoy." I outstretched his hand in a proper introduction. " Bones is a nickname your brother decided to give me after a snide remark I gave onboard the shuttle. I nodded in understanding.

"I'm Ensign Science Officer Jessica Kirk."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

No one knew why the assemble had been called. It was unusual but not unprecedented. Called from our classes, hundreds of cadets streamed across campus. I would have like to have sat with my brother and our friend Bones but I was required as a Senior officer to sit on the outer row of seats to keep the underclassmen under control. The Vulcan who I have come to know as Spock was seated in front of me.

The Academy commandant, Admiral Richard Barnett, spoke crisply into the silence. I had a feeling that what he was going to say was going to end in trouble for my brother.

"James T. Kirk, step forward." once my brother halted to attention the Admiral continued, "An incident has occurred, that concerns the entire student body. Academic immorality by one is an assault on us all. It will not be allowed to stand." oh god what had Jim done now, I thought he had straightened himself out since he's been enrolled in the academy. "Cadet Kirk, evidence has been submitted to this council suggesting you violated Regulation Seventeen four-three pursuant to the Starfleet Code of Ethical Conduct. Is there anything you care to say before we begin?" Jim was so going to be expelled if not court marshaled for this.

"I believe I have the right under the same code of conduct to face my accuser directly." at least Jim was being smart about this and not running his mouth off like he so normally does. Please Jim just keep your calm. The Admiral discussed this with the follow academy advisors before looking back but not at Jim the lone figure that sat before me rose and made his way down to the floor.

"Cadet Kirk, this is Commander Spock one of our most distinguished graduates. He's programmed the Kobayashi Maru for the last four years."

"Cadet Kirk," Spock's voice was so controlled. "Much time was spent assessing relevant information following your recent taking of the test in question. Upon careful review it became clear that you activated a subroutine that had been embedded in the programming code, an insertion that somehow succeeded in evading all protective firewalls and resets, thereby changing the conditions of the test."

"Your point being?" damn it Jim don't piss off this guy or the advisors use your head.

"In academic vernacular," Admiral Barnett interjected coolly, "You cheated."

"Respectfully, you wouldn't accuse me of cheating unless you knew something I don't. The test's rigged, isn't it? I pretty much figured that out after I failed it the second time. Follow-up research into four years proceeding failures that I carried out on my own time only confirmed what I already suspected. You programmed in to be unsinkable. Given the available parameters, there's no way of saving the Kobayashi Maru and its crew and passengers. So the only way to win is to alter the parameters." wow Jim really is putting some thought into his argument. I'm impressed hopefully the schools advisors will see it that way as well.

Spock's star had not shifted in the least, "I fail to see how that is relevant to these proceedings."

"Don't you? Allow me to enlighten you, Commander. If I'm right, if my assumptions and research are correct, then the test itself is a cheat."

"Your argument precludes the possibility of a no-win scenario." I knew it was taking every ounce of strength my brother had not to throw a punch at the Vulcan.

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." Well this hearing was turning bad quick.

"Then not only have you violated the rules, you have failed to understand the principal lesson that is embodied in the test." Spock informed him calmly.

"I would have though my brother would bow with his next rash comment, " I abase myself before your superior knowledge. Please, enlighten me."

"Their argument went on a little longer than needed and Jim finally lost his control. Instead oof speaking reasonably now he was bent on using sarcasm.

"Have you taken the test, Commander Spork?"

"Spock. As a Vulcan, I require no additional training to control my narcissism when making command decisions." even if he was Vulcan this guy seriously needed to stop being a walking encyclopedia.

An officer I had not seen before unexpectedly appeared and march straight towards Admiral Barnett. Handing him a hard copy to the commandant, he leaned over and whispered something into the Admiral's ear. As the intruding officer stepped back, Admiral Barnett rose from his seat.

"This is a Red Alert, all officers are to report to duty stations. All graduating cadets, report to your barracks' officers in hanger one for immediate assignment. This is not a drill. I repeat this is not a drill." the hearing was going to have to wait. The Admiral voiced me thoughts a moment later. I saw Captain Pike speak briefly with my brother before making his way in my direction.

"Captain." I stood at attention as he stopped in front of me.

"Commander Kirk, go hand out your Junior Officers assignments, once you are done I requested your presence on board the USS Enterprise. From now on you are under my command." Pike ordered before stepping away to go man his ship.

"Aye Captain."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I would just like to say that I do not own Star Trek the movie or the book. If you recognize anything from those two sources I give them complete credit. I do own Jessic W. Kirk. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

(Spock's PoV)

Engrossed in the readout I was currently holding I entered an awaiting lift. The lift itself deposited myself onto the gleaming new bridge. I made my way immediately to my station to make sure everything fit together and was functioning properly at first touch. After running through an initial check of the new ship's systems I turned toward the command chair.

"All decks report ready for launch, Captain."

"Very well." shifting slightly in the command chair, Captain Christopher Pike looked toward the helm. "Set a course for Vulcan."

"Course laid in," the lieutenant at the helm controls replied.

"Maximum warp." Captain Pike ordered, "Punch it." the lieutenant's fingers slid deftly over the helm controls and… nothing happened, I instantly began research of what could possible be wrong.

"Something the matter, Lieutenant?" Captain Pike asked.

"I'm not sure, Captain. I.."

"Where's Helmsman McKenna?" again the Captain questioned.

"Uh, he has lungworms, sir," the lieutenant explained uneasily. "He'll be fine but was unable to report for duty. I'm Hikaru Sulu."

"And you're a pilot, yes?"

The lieutenant stiffened visibly, "Very much so, sir" Sulu's eyes roved worriedly over the helm console. "I'm not sure what's wrong here…"

"Is the park brake on?"

"No, I'll figure it out, just.." Sulu went to replied but I supplied the answer to what he needed to know.

"Have you checked to ensure that all subsidiary connections to starbase have been disengaged?" As he tried to hide his rising anxiety, the helmsman's gaze flicked to a small readout on one side of the main monitor. His fingers moved. Suitably abashed, he returned his attention forward.

"Ready for warp… sir." as he checked another readout he struggled to look anywhere but at the command chair or the science station. "Docks control reports ready for our exit." Pike nodded.

"Many of you have served with me before. To those who are new to duty I extend a hearty welcome and my apologies for the haste with which you have been called into active service. Circumstances dictate speed. Stars galaxies whirl through space at sometimes unimaginable velocities. On such an occasion Starfleet can do no less. Certainly the maiden voyage of our newest flagship deserves more pomp and circumstance than we can afford today. Its christening will have to be our reward for a safe return. I know that every man, woman, and other will do their duty." Pride filled his voice. "You are the best the Academy and Starfleet can produce. I am proud to serve with you and I hope you will not find me wanting in command." Leaning forward, Captain pike activated the ship's intercom. "All decks, this is Captain Pike. Final preparations should be completed and all hands at flight stations. Prepare for immediate departure." He looked once more toward the helm. "Now then, Mister Sulu, lets punch it."

In the wake of the other ships, the Enterprise flashed into warp space.

"Captain?" I asked hoping I was being to forward.

"Yes Commander Spock?"

"Permission to speak freely sir."

"Permission granted." Captain Pike replied.

"You took the liberty to request the presence of Commander Kirk, did you not?" I asked the Captain.

"You are correct go on."

"If I may I request that Commander Kirk assist me on this mission as she has supplied great knowledge in fields that I am less acquainted with." the Captain took a moment to think over my request as any good Captain would.

"Request permitted." Again the Captain leaned forward and activated the ship's intercom. "This is the Captain. Commander Kirk please report to the bridge."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

(Normal PoV)

"This is the Captain. Commander Kirk please report to the bridge." Oh crap what have I done now. Leaving my station among the other Science Officers I made my way to the nearest lift. Upon reaching my destination I was greeted with a view of amazement.

Unmarred and as yet unused, it sparkled from the proud exertions of the final commissioning crew. No console had been left unpolished, no monitor left uncleaned. In a respect to history, a small plaque featuring an engraving of an ancient aircraft carrier had been affixed to one wall.

The Vulcan who was responsible for my brother being grounded on Earth stood speaking with the Captain. My presence known I stood at attention until either their conversation ended or I was addressed to speak.

"Ah Miss Kirk, thank you for joining us." Captain Pike stated leaving his command chair to properly speak with me.

"Sir."

"Mister Spock has requested your assistance for the duration of this mission." Pike explained, mentally I relaxed knowing I was not in some sort of trouble. "You will join him at his station for duty."

"Aye Captain."

"As you were, Mister Spock I leave her in your hands." Pike returned to his command chair. Spock allowed me time to get adjusted to the station before having me run a few simple scans. 'I wonder what's going on in his mind that would make him want me as his assistant.' I thought as I continued to work silently. A trait I always held.

"Engines at maximum warp, Captain." the helmsman reported.

"Thank you Mister Sulu." Pike turned towards Spock and I. "Mister Spock, Miss Kirk, see that all departments receive a full details of the Vulcan transmission so that they can organize their sections accordingly. Let's give them a condensed version first." he thought a moment. "I think it'll have more impact if it comes from tactical. What's the name of that whiz kid? Chanko? Cherpov?"

"Chekov, sir. Pavel Andreievich." said person answered.

"Right, Chekov." Pike acknowledged. "You are familiar with the details of the Vulcan transmission, Mister Chekov?"

"Yes, sir. I have it memorized completely." Chekov looked young but he defiantly had a high intelligence.

"Very commendable, Mister Chekov. Can you please provide a verbal summary for the crew?"

"Certainly, sir." turning back to his console, he addressed himself to the integrated pickup. Chekov applied a voice code sequence which because of his adorable Russian accent the computer denied him access.

"Authorization not recognized, please try again. Speak clearly and distinctly."

"I am speaking clearly and distinctly. Agh, this is the twenty-third century. What good is voice recognition that doesn't recognize your voice?" Chekov's rhetorical question allowed a small quiet laugh to escape from myself. Which in turn caused Spock to turn his attention to with me with his eyebrow raised.

"Sorry." I mumbled as Chekov again said his access code, a little slower which held the desired affect.

"At twenty-two hundred hours," Chekov began, " long-range sensors detected an energy surge of astronomical proportions in the Vulcan quadrant of Federation space. It was described as a lightning storm in space. As there were and still are no known stellar phenomena in the area capable of producing such a surge on such short notice, this eruption immediately attracted the attention of a broad spectrum of Federation scientists. Soon after, Starfleet Command decoded a distress signal from the Vulcan High Council declaring that seismic sensors situated across the entire surface of the planet were predicting massive tectonic shifts within the planetary crust that could trigger immense earthquakes and unprecedented volcanic activity." he cleared his voice. "Our mission is to confirm the tectonic shifts with an eye towards possible interdiction of dangerous continental plate mow- plate movement, and to be prepared to assist in evacuations should the need arise. Please review all report details thoroughly before our arrival." Chekov concluded. "Thank you for your attention."

I couldn't no I didn't want to believe it, Vulcan was reporting a strange anomaly. The lightning storm in space, this knowledge brought a fear that a certain vessel was most likely behind. With that my fingers moved as fast as any Vulcan's could trying to pull up any data that would be helpful. Spock took notice.

"Is there something troubling you, Miss Kirk? From you facial expression it appears you hold a strong concern." Spock asked, or stated I really couldn't tell with the logic follower. Before I could answer him though there was an abrupt invasion of the bridge. A cadet named Uhura who I had seen once or twice at the academy, Bones, and Jim bombarded their way onto the bridge. What the hell was Jim doing here?

"James! What are you doing here?" I asked with a stern calmness.

A/N Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

(Jim's PoV)

Oh shit sis is pissed. She only ever calls me James when I've done something that needs to be scolded for.

"My fault Jessica." Bones apologized but continued to examine me, I only prayed he didn't stick another hypospray into my neck.

"Captain Pike! The energy surge near Vulcan…!" I started but a startled Pike interrupted me.

"Cadet Kirk? How did you…?"

"It's my fault , sir." Bones began to explain. "I brought him aboard. At the time I felt it would be a harmless and unnoticed subterfuge. Given the Red Alert situation I thought Starfleet could use every available hand. I have him a…" Pike interrupted.

"I don't want to know how, I want to know why." his gaze bore into me, and it was evident that I would have one chance to explain myself before being thrown in the brig for the duration of the voyage. "Not why you're on board, but why you're standing here in front of me right now, looking like someone who just met himself coming. And," in a low dangerous voice, "it better be good."

"I checked the complete available scientific description of the energy surge that was reported near Vulcan prior to Starfleet's reception of the request for assistance. The parameters are almost identical to a similar surge that was detected just before the Kelvin was attacked by a Romulan ship more than twenty years ago, the day I was born, sir. Furthermore, that was also described as a lightning storm in space. You know that, sir. I read your dissertation. That ship, which had formidable and advanced weaponry, was never seen or heard from again. The Kelvin attacked took place on the edge of Klingon space. And at twenty-three hours last night, there was an attack: forty-seven Klingon warbirds were destroyed by, sir. And it was reported that the Romulans were in one ship, one massive ship."

Pike's expression darkened to match his tone. "And you know of the Klingon attack how?"

All eyes turned immediately to the heretofore silent communications officer, Uhura. "Sir, I intercepted and translated the message myself. Kirk's report is accurate."

"We're warping into a trap, sir. The Romulans are waiting for us, I promise you that."

"The cadet's logic is sound. Lieutenant Uhura record in xenolinguistics is unmatched in recent records, Captain. We would be wise to accept her conclusion." the pointy eared bastard stated to the Captain.

Pike considered the Vulcan's counsel. Turning, he ordered the communications officer, "Scan Vulcan space. Check for any transmissions in Romulan."

"Sir, I'm not sure I can distinguish the Romulan language from Vulcan."

"What about you ?" Pike asked Uhura, "Can you speak Romulan, Cadet…"

"Uhura. All three dialects, sir."

"… Uhura, relieve the lieutenant." Pike ordered.

"Yes, sir."

Silence enveloped the bridge as Pike deliberated. Coming to a decision, he turned toward the helm. "Mister Sulu, hail Captain Alexander aboard the Newton." Sulu's eventual response was confused and ominous.

"Sir, our hail's not getting through. We're being blocked by some kind of subspace interference." his hands whipped over the console in front of him. "I can try to analyze the…"

"Never mind that now." Pike was sitting up straight in the command chair. "Try the Excelsior."

Sulu complied, and on his own tried several other routings before sitting back slightly. "Nothing, sir. In fact, I can't make contact with any of the fleet."

"Subspace interference my ass," I muttered. "Given the reality of what's likely a fake planetary distress call, I'd hardly be surprised to discover that someone or something is deliberately interfering with Starfleet communications. Sounds to me like our signal is being blocked." I stopped thinking of a way to convince Captain Pike and his first officer. "Look if you don't believe me ask my sister. She more than likely looked up everything about this anomaly and the one that cause the series of events that led to the destruction of the Kelvin, once she heard the Russian's broadcast."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

(Normal PoV)

"Look if you don't believe me ask my sister. She more than likely looked up everything about this anomaly and the one that cause the series of events that led up to the destruction of the Kelvin, once she heard the Russian's broadcast." Jim directed everyone's attention towards me.

"Is he correct in his assumption. Miss Kirk." Spock confronted me. Captain Pike along with the eyes of every man, woman, or alike were on me.

"Yes, I was about to inform you when we were disrupted." I answered giving my brother a quick cross look. Spock turned and looked over everything I pulled up. Even Captain Pike ventured a look.

"We need to refine communications power in order to be able to warn the other ships of what we've discovered." Pike ordered.

"Sir, for that we'd have to drop out of warp so that our signal incurs no distortion from post-light speed motion." Sulu informed.

Emerge in the Vulcan system in concert with the rest of the armada or fall from warp in order to talk to them, not a choice I would want to have to make. Exactly why I wasn't cut out to be a Captain.

"Understood," Pike declared finally. "Emergency stop."

Sulu leaned toward his console. "Emergency stop, aye!"

As the Enterprise dropped out of warp, no stars burned in its immediate vicinity and no planets gleamed nearby. The ship was very much alone.

Pike turned to Uhura, who, following a brief but intense discussion with the Lieutenant who had been manning communications, had now relinquished that position to her. "Hail those ships, Cadet. Now."

"Attenuating relevant frequencies in order to increase power, Captain." her hands were delicate but their movements were assured as she worked the pertinent instrumentation. "Channel open, sir. If you would like to try and make conta…" Pike was speaking before she could finish.

"This is Captain Christopher Pike of the U.S.S Enterprise. All ships advised, possibility of hostile Romulan presence in vicinity of Vulcan. Until presumed emergency situation is further clarified, recommend full shields and weapons systems at standby."

"Message sent , sir." Uhura reported. We waited for a response. And waited. Possibly it was being blocked by whatever was interfering with their communications.

"No response, sir," Sulu eventually felt compelled to report aloud for the official record. "From… any ship."

"What's the fleet's ETA to Vulcan orbit?" Pike asked. I really was surprised Jim remained silent through all of this. Spock and I immediately turned to our station to check Spock's readouts.

"They should me preparing to drop out of warp now, Captain." Spock answered before me. Did he really need me here?

Pike nodded, "Tactical on screen. Display their automated transponder signals. Those, at least, should be strong and clear enough to penetrate any two-way interference."

This time I beat Spock to the punch as I manipulated the instrumentation. In response a quintet of glowing blue dots appeared on the forward main viewscreen. Each was accompanied by a name; Armstrong… Defiant… Newton… Mayflower… Excelsior… The attention of everyone on the bridge followed the dots as they moved into the Vulcan system. Spock and I continued to monitor our instruments.

"The fleet has dropped out of warp." I informed as Spock raised an eyebrow in my direction again. Was I too quick for his liking?

As he watched the monitor, Pike tried not to show his unease. A moment had passed, then another, and another. The dots had slowed enormously, but remained exactly as they should. The tension that had gripped the bridge began to subside. I notice Bones start to whisper to my brother, and Jim return the gesture.

One of the blue dots had vanished from the screen. "Captain, we're receiving a transmission on the distress frequency." Uhura reported as she worked her console. "I can't get, wait, something's coming through. I'm acquiring only intermittent bits of contact. Nothing complete."

"Let me hear whatever you've got." Pike replied grimly. She transferred all incoming transmissions to the bridge speakers. None of it was clean, but there was no mistaking the gist of what we were hearing: bursts of screaming voices, cries of despair, orders underscored by hopelessness. The crackling, static-marred bursts of discontinuous distress were accompanied by the quiet disappearance of another blue dot from the viewscreen.

"There are only four ships remaining," a somehow dispassionate Spock declared. "Now three…" I thought I was going to be sick.

Pike's voice reverberated throughout the bridge and I knew I had to clear my head as he needed his crew. "RED ALERT! Ready all weapons. Mister Sulu, get us to Vulcan now. Maximum warp!"

"Arrival at Vulcan in five seconds," Sulu reported calmly. "Four, three, two…"

"Evasive!" Pike roared.

"On it, sir!" was Sulu's immediate response.

Chaos was in orbit around Vulcan. The two remaining ships of the fleet were engaged in a desperate and losing battle against a gargantuan craft the likes of which was as unfamiliar to those on board the Enterprise as it was startling in its unprecedented dimensions. Nothing we fired appeared able to penetrate the enormous defensive field that surrounded the hostile intruder. Meanwhile, an unending stream of torpedoes and similar deadly devices continued to detonate against the smaller ships, hammering away at their defenses.

Spock's voice was controlled as ever, but he was speaking faster than usual. "No identifiable registry on the ship. It's massive. Energy signatures, deployed weapons systems, design all unknown.

"Shields at thirty-three percent." Sulu reported. "Their weapons are more powerful than anything I've ever seen, Captain! Delivery mechanism is not familiar but the explosive force is unprecedented. None of our torpedoes have that kind of focused energy and we don't seem to be able to penetrate their shield's with our own weapons." he looked apprehensively toward the command chair. "We can't take another hit like that!"

"Get me Starfleet Command!" Pike ordered. Spock spoke up before Uhura could reply.

"Captain, the Romulan ship has lowered some kind of enormous high-energy-pulse device into the Vulcan atmosphere. It's output appears to be blocking out communications and transporter abilities."

"All power to forward shields!" Pike commanded. "Continue evasive, Mister Sulu! Prepare to fire all weapons anew. They have to have a weak spot!" As the ship shook around us I was afraid to think of what would happen if that foreign vessel didn't have a weak spot.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

What happened next struck amazement and fear through my veins, and I'm sure everyone else's on the bridge except for maybe the Vulcan beside me. Uhura did not need to translate the incoming signal. Astonishing, it was perfectly comprehensible as transmitted.

"Captain, the commander of the hostile ship is hailing us!"

At his station Chekov was staring at his instruments and shaking his head. "How are they cutting through the blanketing interference?"

"How are they drilling through the planet?" I heard my brother mutter. Now really wasn't the time for his cynicism . Pike looked as though he was going against an internal debate.

"On-screen." he told his communications officer. Uhura complied and the forward monitor cleared instantly.

"Your valor does you great honor, Captain, and the skill of your crew surpasses, however uselessly, and that has preceded it."

Pike was less inclined to be convivial. "To whom am I speaking?"

"As my formal designation is spoken with an accent and syllabic stress that is difficult for the human larynx to deal with. As is not uncommon, reversing and softening the entire process yields a name you can pronounce. Address me as Nero." My brother and my sudden intake of breath was not dramatic enough to draw anyone's attention from the figure on-screen. Unless there were multiple iterations of this 'Nero' we were looking at the same alien who had been responsible for the death of our father.

I grasped the side of my head as I started to feel faint. Unaware of the conversation the two commands were having I mutter a single name, "~Or,e^n." If my sudden action before hadn't gotten anyone's attention the mentioning of the alien's true name sure did. Spock immediately turned his attention to me followed by Captain Pike's and my brother.

It wasn't as if I knew what I was saying. The silence was broken by ~Or,e^n or should I say Nero. I actually wished I hadn't brought his attention to myself. If looks could kill I would so be dead right now. "How do you know my real name human?" that was actually something I would like to know. I kept the eye contact I had with the Romulan, though my voice remained hidden. "You would be wise to answer me."

"How can I answer something I do not know the answer to?" I stated calmly, I almost sounded like a Vulcan.

"What is your name human?" I looked to Captain Pike for guidance. I knew the same thing he did, the longer we put off the Romulans attack the better our survival rate.

"My name is Jessica Winona Kirk, Commander on board the U.S.S Enterprise." Nero seemed outraged.

"Do not lie to me." why did he think I was lying? What would I have to gain from that. "I am very familiar with Earth's history, who are you?" What was he talking about?

"My name is Jessica Winona Kirk." I held my head high proud of who I was and who my parents were.

"There is no Jessica Kirk in Starfleet, just the ever ignorant Jim Kirk." Please someone jump in before he releases his full wrath upon me. I felt sick gazing at him.

"By your actions you've declared war against the Entire Federation. Withdraw without further hostilities, and I'll agree to arrange a conference with the Romulan leadership at a neutral loca…"

The alien's reaction to Pike's reasoned offer was unexpectedly violent. "I do not speak for the Empire! We stand apart." his gaze wandered while he utilized the Enterprise's transmission to scan the enemy's bridge. "As does your Vulcan crew member, who would appear to bear the rank first officer, science division. Isn't that right… Spock?"

Every member of the bridge except those responsible for tactical and defense turned to look in the direction of the ship's science station. Spock glanced at out superior officer seeking permission to respond. Pike nodded his approval.

"Pardon me, but I don't believe you and I are acquainted." Spock responded coolly. I was so confused as to what was going on, it was making my head hurt. For that I grasped me head again.

"Mo, were not… not yet. First I want you to see something. Tell me, Spock. At what price did the Federation turn you from your people? Where does your true loyalty lie? Do you even know yet the meaning of loyalty, or of the responsibility that does with power?"

Spock responded with his usual calm. "I'll say what you wish if it will save lives."

"Captain, if you are not already aware of the fact, your transporter capability is disabled along with your communications. You can neither beam off your ship nor communicate with anyone else. You will man a shuttle and board our ship for negotiations." The smile returned. "By yourself.." Pike thought hard and fast.

As a sentient being who values honor," he finally said "give me your word you won't harm my ship if I come aboard yours."

My brother was not the only one on the bridge who gaped at our Captain, but he was the only one who spoke up. "Sir, with all due respect, what're you doing?" Pike looked back sharply at my brother. Concealed from the alien's view, the Captain's expression was more than adequate to silence even James T. Kirk.

"As sentient beings of honor, we have agreement. You will be allowed sufficient time to depart and arrive. Any delay perceived as excessive on your part will result in the immediate destruction of your vessel." The predatory smiled reappeared. "I would recommend, Captain, that you do not loiter over inconsequentialities."

"I'll be there as fast as a shuttle can be readied," Pike told him. But the connection was terminated before his reply could be transmitted.

Jim took a step toward the command chair. "Sir, he'll kill you when he's finished with you, you know that. He's already caused the death of hundreds. He won't show you any special dispensation just because you're a senior officer."

From beside me Spock added his own equally fervent if less expressive opinion. "It would be highly illogical to trust the word of…

"I understand that." Pike rose from his seat.

"He killed Captain Robau moments after he boarded their ship." I said quietly. Pike was quiet for a moment.

"I need an officer who has been trained in advanced hand-to-hand combat, with all humanoid species."

Sulu's hand shot up immediately. "I have the necessary qualifications, sir!"

Pike nodded. "Then you come with me. Mister Spock, also. Kirk, you too, you're not supposed to be here anyway." As he headed for the main lift he ordered Chekov to contact the Chief Engineer. Jim made his way over to me.

Wrapping his arms around me he spoke quietly so only I could hear. "It'll be alright, we'll get him for what he did to Dad and the Kelvin and everyone in the armada." I nodded.

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose anymore family." Jim nodded before joining the Captain, Spock, and Sulu in the lift.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When Spock entered the bridge the stares directed his way were backed by a new respect. He had neither the time nor the inclination to revel in his temporary promotion. Taking the command chair, he activated the intercom for medical.

"Doctor Puri, this is Acting Captain Spock, report."

"McCoy here. Doctor Puri's dead. In lieu of orders I've been doing what I can."

Spock's expression tightened ever so imperceptibly. "Then you have just inherited his responsibilities as Chief Medical Officer, Doctor McCoy. Prepare all bays for mass triage."

"Aye, sir. I've already instigated procedures on all decks to…" Spock interrupted him.

"I am not concerned with internal operations, Doctor, as I am confident you by now have them well in hand. We must prepare ourselves for a possible influx of refugees from Vulcan."

Bones hesitated before replying. "Our facilities are stretched to the limit right now, Commander."

"Get the less seriously wounded back on duty as quickly as possible, Doctor. Try to make some room."

"I'll do the best I can, Sir."

Moments passed and the Captains shuttle departed. Minutes and minutes passed by still no communications and that meant no communications with Jim. Suddenly telltales on the main communications console as well as throughout the bridge and relevant portions of the rest of the ship unexpectedly sprang to life. Uhura checked them out one at a time. With everything at her station having gone from dead to back online in an instant, it was easy enough to draw conclusions without having to check with the science officer, which with Spock as Acting Captain left me in charge of the science station.

"Interference has vanished, the energy disruption that was blocking communications is gone. Full communications capability reestablished."

"Transporter controls active and reengaged." Chekov announced from his position.

"Telemetry and remote instrument readings indicate the enemy has bored at least as far as Vulcan's core. Ensign Chekov, direct all gravitational sensors to the affected area, I want to know what they're doing." As would I.

"Aye Commander, Keptin. Sorry, Keptin."

"Everyone took their task at hand and worked diligently. Moments after Jim's voice played through the bridge speakers thanks to Uhura.

"Kirk to Enterprise! They just launched something into the planet." there was a short pause. "Helmsman Sulu validates. Whatever it was, it went right down the borehole they've been drilling. Time delay was followed by severe atmosphere shock wave. Size and composition of subsurface discharge unknown. There was no visible flash, so it must have detonated at considerable depth."

Beneath them, Vulcan was starting to break up. Huge fissures opened across the desert landscape. Mountains began to crumple in upon themselves. Light flared in multiple locations as previously inert summits were transformed into active volcanoes. The threatening yellow-red glow of fresh lava appeared as magma boiled to the surface.

Chekov stared at his instrumentation in disbelief. He did not want to accept the readouts and he especially did not want to report them to the ship's current commanding officer. Who could blame him, but he had no choice.

"Keptin, gravitational sensors have gone off the scale. The components of what the Romulan vessel launched remain unknown, but if my calculations are correct, the contents of the pod they dispatched has generated a singularity in the vicinity of the core that will consume the planet."

"You're saying their device is opening a black hole at the center of Vulcan?" Uhura asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately that's exactly what he's saying." I answered. Silence followed, everyone tried not to look at Spock. Everyone failed. When Spock finally responded, it was in a tone and manner that anyone who knew him would have expected.

"My own calculations confirm your readings, Mister Chekov. How long?" he finished simply.

"Minutes, Keptin. Minutes."

"Signal a planetwide evacuation." Spock's voice was monotone. "All channels, all frequencies. Transmit condensed version of available geophysical information. Alert Vulcan High Command that traditional shelters are not safe. Anyone who can get to a ship must do so and initiate maximum escape velocity as quickly as possible." rising from the chair, he whirled and started toward the lift. Leaving her station, Uhura rushed after him.

"Spock, wait. Where are you going?" he paused in front of the turbo lift.

"To evacuate the Vulcan High Council. Those tasked with protecting and preserving our cultural history. My parents will be among them.

Uhura's voice got quiet probably asking something she didn't want everyone to hear.

"Lieutenant Uhura," he declared with astounding calm as he moved quickly toward the lift, "you have the conn."

"Enterprise. We're falling without a chute! Beam us up or we're dead." Jim's cry resounded over the bridge. I looked up anxiously, oh god Jim."

Chekov looked up instantly and made a mad dash to the lift where he ran towards the transporter room yelling, "I can do that, I can do that." in his awesome Russian accent. I followed quickly after him. This was my brother he was talking about saving. And if he couldn't I think I could with my exceptional guesstimating skill.

Chekov made it to the transporter room and moved the tech aside, his fingers moved rapidly until he finally located the target. I only hoped it wasn't too late.

After a moment two figures materialized and slammed ungracefully into the teleported pad. Both men peeled themselves slowly off the transporter deck. Holding himself, Sulu blinked in my brother's direction. "Th-thanks."

"Uh-huh." I rushed to my brother instantly wrapping my arms around him.

"Don't ever so something like that again." I ordered almost to the point of tears. I buried my head into his chest.

"I'll try not to." Jim replied with a smirk. "I swear we were so close I could smell the dirt." I couldn't help but let a small chuckle escape at his comment. Sulu looked like he was going to say something when the transporter room portal parted to allow Spock entrance.

"Step aside. I'm going to the surface." Spock didn't even wait to see if we complied. "You should already have received coordinates for a specific disaster shelter located near the city of Shi'Kahr. While physical design constraints prevent putting me down inside, get me as close to the entrance as you can." never an easy explanation with Vulcan's.

"I'll do my best, sir." the transporter chief bent to work, my brother could only gape at the self-possessed figure standing in the exact center of one of the modules.

"The surface of what? You're going down there? Are you nuts?" Spock just ignored my brother's questions.

"Energize." in an instant he was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Spock to Enterprise. Emergency transport for seven additional in my immediate vicinity together with a large object they are carrying, now!" Chekov strained to simultaneously and accurately lock in a transport full of strangers along with their cargo.

"Locking signatures." Chekov announced. "Transport in five, four, three…" As Vulcan below crumbled Chekov lost stable lock on one of the signatures. "I'm losing it, I'm losing it." I quickly stepped up beside him.

"Keep your lock on the seven." the person was falling so all I had to do was guess where they would pass next. "Got'em."

The eight rematerialized on board, one emerged in an awkward, ungainly position, body bent forward with an arm extended as if reaching for something. The eighth lay unconscious on the floor.

"Mother!" Spock was by the woman's side in an instant.

"Transport complete." Chekov said quietly amazed at my guess work.

"Is she alive?" I asked before my world spun into darkness.

(Spock's PoV)

I had nearly lost my balance and fell as I rematerialized on the surface of my homeworld. It was not I who was unstable but the ground underfoot. The transporter team had fulfilled it's instructions with precision. Directly in front of me was the entrance to the shelter of the Katric Ark. I quickly made my way inside.

"Mother, the planet is not safe. A singularity has been ignited in the core. There may be only seconds left. "I allowed myself a last sweeping look at the sanctuary. It would need to be remembered in the mind of someone who know it from life, and remembered in the heart. "We must evacuate this shelter immediately. Nothing is going to remain. Nothing."

"Go and tell your father and the others."

Removing the ark from it's pedestal, they carried it between them as they rushed to abandon the collapsing sanctuary. Whipping out m communicator I spoke into the open channel.

"Spock to Enterprise. Emergency transport for seven additional in my immediate vicinity together with a large object they are carrying, now!"

As our world crumbled around us, my mother looked at me and almost smiled. "It's okay." she spoke quietly, "to be scared."

As the first stages of transport coalesced around us and we began to dematerialize, the ground beneath my mother's feet vanished and she began to fall, to drop away.

"Mother!" no mother I lost her. As we rematerialized aboard the Enterprise, I must have been a sight reaching for something that wasn't there, I took notice to the familiar figure collapsed in a heap.

"Mother!" I immediately knelt beside her, she had a pulse and was breathing but just barely.

"Is she alive?" Jessica asked pulling my attention. She did not look well in the least. I was relieved that Kirk was behind her for a moment later she collapsed into her brother.

"We should get them to sickbay." Kirk suggested picking up his sister and heading out the portal.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What happened Jim?" Bones asked almost frantic as I placed Jessie on a medical bed. Not even a full second later Spock was placing his mom on one of the only empty beds.

"I don't know, Bones. One minute she's fine the next she collapsed." I answered looking over to Spock and his mother for a moment.

"She's burning up. How'd she get so sick?" Bones went on but I think he was talking to himself as he went in search of a certain hypospray. I never let go of her hand, this was my baby sister. I heard a soft moan and knew she was coming to.

"Hey sunshine. How you feel?" I asked as Bones came back.

"Spock's mom…" she barely spoke, she was really weak and it was destroying me.

"She's still unconscious but she's alive. Because of you." I answered. Spock turned from his seat obviously surprised for once. Bones stuck her in the neck with something to lower her fever.

"Bones help…her. I'm…fine." Jessie slipped back to sleep but she was stable. Bones gave me a quick look before going to help Spock's mom.

"Captain Spock to the Bridge." Uhura's voice filtered into sickbay's intercom.

"Spock." said Vulcan responded.

"Captain you're needed on the bridge." Uhura informed us.

"Understood. I am on my way." a final look to his mother and the Acting Captain left for the bridge.

"Take care of her Bones." I left a moment later. Pike had ordered me First Officer after all. I found myself on the bridge a moment later a heated argument just brewing to start.

"As it stands," Spock was saying." We've not yet received any kind of orders or recommendations from Starfleet on how to respond to what has happened here, which suggests that even now our emergency transmissions are still being jammed, deflected, or otherwise prevented from reaching the nearest relay."

I nodded in agreement. "We have to assume that every Federation planet's a target. Since we still have no idea what's motivating this Nero and his crew, we have no way of predicting for certain where or how he'll strike next, other than best-guess estimate that he may be heading for Earth." my gaze met Spock's. "If only we knew the 'why' of the carnage he's causing."

"Agreed," added Chekov, "but why didn't they destroy us? Why all the other ships and not the Enterprise? They have demonstrated without a doubt that they have the capability to do so."

Sulu shrugged. "Why waste a weapon? We were seriously damaged and no longer a threat. Especially if they have greater goals in mind."

"That's not it. He said he wanted me to see something. The destruction of my homeworld." The ships acting Captain turned toward communications. "If, insofar as we have been able to determine, they are indeed heading for Earth, then their ambition and intent suggests the destruction of a single remaining starship is no longer high on their agenda."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

(Spock's PoV)

"Lieutenant Kirk," I declared in the no-nonsense tone of command. "I gave you a direct order. Failure to comply is a court-martial offense." At some point the CMO had arrive, I assume to inform us about any changes in the patients of our interest. He had heard the end of our questionable conversation.

"Jim, please!" McCoy struggled to mollify as well as mediate. "He's the Captain." Kirk froze, staring blankly at the doctor.

"If I confine you to the brig, you'll likely escape. The very resourcefulness that makes you a potentially good officer now marks you as a threat, not only to this ship and to it's continuing mission but to yourself. I can't allow you to remain on this ship, where your zealous insubordination poses a danger and where your admitted powers of persuasion might inveigle the less secure into additional unwise actions." I turned to my left to face Ensign Chekov. "Mister Chekov, signal the bay to prepare transport for Mister Kirk. He will be transferred to a venue where he can utilize his talents to whatever degree he desires, but where he will not be able to adversely impact this vessel's assignment. Security escort him out."

"What about my sister?" Kirk asked as security took hold of his upper arms. She was in my gratitude and forever in my debt but her strange illness was a challenging situation.

"Jim she needs medical attention." Bones supplied the answer.

"She needs her brother!" Kirk lashed out fighting off the security officers. I step forward and swiftly and precisely administered the nerve pinch. Kirk collapsed, unconscious.

"I want him off this ship." I ordered. "Mister Sulu you have the Conn." as security dragged Kirk off the bridge I made my way back to sickbay.

Mother did not look as if she was in pain, for that I was grateful. "She's in a coma." I turned to acknowledge Doctor McCoy as he entered shortly after myself. "Either head trauma from falling or something in the way she was beamed aboard is the cause."

"I understand Doctor."

"Permission to speak freely, sir." McCoy requested, I didn't hesitate.

"I welcome it."

"Are you out of your Vulcan mind? And I don't mean by projecting it. I have to ask, have you done the logical thing by expelling James Kirk from this ship? Probably. The right one? Debatable. What about Jessica? She needs him right now. One thing I know for damn sure, that kid doesn't know how to lose. Just isn't in his DNA. No matter how difficult the situation in which he happens to find himself, no matter how seemingly impossible the odds, he's going to find a way to come out on top. You, of all people, should know that."

"I did what was needed to be done." I stated calmly but I knew part of what the Doctor was saying was accurate.

"My god, man, you could at least act like it was a hard decision. You had him marooned." McCoy continued. "What am I going to tell Jessica when she wakes up?"

As if she knew we were talking about her a groan escaped the graces of Jessica. "Bones?" he voice was quiet, weak. She was still very pale and she barely opened her eyes while she spoke.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor McCoy was by her side instantly checking her vitals.

"Like I'm disintegrating … where's Jimmy?" the Doctor looked at me for a moment.

"He's not here right now. He had to do something." McCoy gave me a quick glare. Jessica nodded closing her eyes for a brief moment.

"How's your mom, Spock?" I looked back to my mother then to the Doctor and finally made eye contact with Jessica.

"She is alive." I answered. "Doctor if we may, I would Like to speak with Miss Kirk privately."

McCoy nodded, "You out her under stress and you're out. This girl is loved by a lot of people."

"Understood Doctor." Once McCoy left Jessica asked a question I wasn't ready for.

"She hasn't woke up yet, has she?" she seemed upset. I did not intend to cause her grief.

"No."

"I'm sorry it's all my fault. I shouldn't have done guess work when it came to transporting." I didn't quite understand why she was apologizing.

"There is no need for you to apologize. My mother may be in a comatose state but she is alive. That is due to your quick assessment of the situation. If not for your 'guess work' my mother would have been consumed by the destruction of Vulcan." she nodded to my explanation. "I am grateful."

"Spock?"

"Yes Miss Kirk."

"Where's my brother?" now I know the difficulty in which McCoy stated of explaining the elder Kirk's departure.

"He has been sent to Delta Vega." I answered ashamed. It was odd I felt more emotion with this woman than I did with Nyota.

Jessica shot up so fast I was alarmed. "You marooned my brother?" her voice raised and what remaining color that was left on her face vanished.

"I implore of you to calm down, you are indeed still ill. Your brother will be fine. It was necessary of his removal for the safety of this vessel and this mission." I explained, I gently pushed her back down to her former position. She had calm down but she still looked emotional.

"I understand."

"If you will excuse me." I stood to leave when Jessica stopped me.

"He's not a bad person, he just acts fast." I nodded at her defense for her brother before taking my leave.

I was met unexpectedly by Nyota. " I only wish I'd listened to that distress call more closely and sooner." seeing her expression twist and deducing the reason, I peered down at her sympathetically.

"Without you, none of us would have survived. What has happened is hardly your fault. Based on what knowledge and information is available I do not see how it could have been prevented." I sounded

almost wistful. "Perhaps in another universe, another chain of cosmic links, a small change in this or that sequence of events might have made a difference. But not in the here and now. You must not blame yourself. What happens to us, how our lives and that of all around us progresses, hinges on very small decisions."

We stood like that for a moment, until Uhura did something any other member of the crew would have found odd, but not out of character. Reaching out, she thumbed the stop on the lift. It immediately came to a halt between decks. Then she leaned forward, put both arms around me, and pressed her lips against mine. Though mixed with sorrow and regret, no on would have mistaken it for a platonic kiss. Though something was not right, it felt different from before.

Eventually she pulled back. "I'm so sorry. I can't do anything about what's happened, about your world and your people. All I can do is try to do something for you."

I looked away, bewildered, lost, uncertain.

"What can I do?" she pressed me. "Tell me what you need."

"I… need."

"Tell me."

"I need for us all to continue performing admirably in the face of the terrible calamity that now confronts my people, our fellow Starfleet personnel, and the entire Federation." Reaching toward the control panel, I restarted the turbo lift.

There was a moment before Nyota spoke. "There's something about her, isn't there?" I was confused as to who she was referring to. "You look at her in a way you have never looked at me."

"I am sorry Nyota."

"She's lucky, at least I was able to be with you for the time that I had."

"Nyota." she shook her head, she didn't want to hear anymore. The doors parted and I stepped out. Uhura's gaze followed until they closed once more.


End file.
